Shattered Royals
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: When a strange saiyan shows up proposing an even stranger thing Vegeta and Goku will leave behind all they know. One to reclaim what was lost the other to know himself.
1. To Shatter Pride

The earth raised Saiyan stood his arms folded tail flicking side to side. "...Amusing... Kakarot is strong.. For a saiyan to take that form.. It takes practice at mastering the Oozaru.. Perhaps he can even.." A flicker of movement, he wanted to watch to see if Kakarot was able to destroy the truffle creation Baby. Staying close to the epicenter though was foolish. Terri watched Kakarot's fight with the possessed Vegeta closely. Saw the transformation of the Oozaru heard Baby's struggle with Vegeta internally. _'My prince..What are you doing? Letting this fool control you..Where's YOUR saiyan pride?!' _

Vegeta snapped out of it by sheer force of will casting baby out achieving his freedom. Terri was silent observing the fight getting the prince to safety. He might be earth raised but he had his programing. Keeping Vegeta safe was his top priority. His mouth curving at the sight of Vegeta laying there so still."..And here I thought Elites had more fight in them then that.."

A small shake of the head coming before baby's attention was on him. Terri casually picked the prince up laying him off to the side speaking."Truffle... I know what you are. You know what I am..Do not mess with me I'm not your opponent.."

Terri's tail wrapping around his waist as he watched Baby's face. Then Terri's eyes narrowed as he spoke"I will not let you touch the royal again.. find another host..Perhaps something small like a bug will to for you.."

Baby was silent a moment staring at this new saiyan who he could not seem to get a fix on. A narrowing of the eyes before Kakarot stepped in. Terri didn't even blink before simply tipping his head hair flowing in the wind."...Perhaps..."

He flickered his movement was so quick he couldn't be seen by normal eyes. Saiyan eyes could follow his movements though. A single red rose dropped and off he went. When the rose was found a simple note was tied to it.

_'Kakarot, From your battle I was able to tell you are a strong fighter. Vegeta does not know it, but Vegetasai was returned long ago. Isn't it time that Saiyan interference on this planet came to an end? Please think about returning to OUR home. To Vegetasai where we belong.. Saiyans and humans do not mix. One becomes corrupted by the other, above all else surly you can see this the best. PS I am not your enemy I am simply a Saiyan who was sent here to learn.' _

Reading the note Vegeta was stunned how could their planet be back? It didn't make sense but the scents on the note told Vegeta the strange Saiyan was telling the truth. The green hair and eyes though where not normal saiyan eyes. Could the story of the elementals be true? Vegeta's mouth curved in a frown as he spoke"Kakarot why have you returned to a child again clown?!"

Kakarot grinned rubbing the back of his head"Hee hee I guess it's cause I'm still under the influence of the wish maybe?"

"Well what do you want to do? Do you and your spawn wish to go home?"

Vegeta glared down at Kakarot before the smaller spoke"I don't know Vegeta, But if their all like you then maybe.. But first we gotta get this wish fixed don't we?"

There was a flash of green and seven balls dropped around Kakarot. The saiyan child looked up before blinking"Wha? What's all the dragon balls doing here?!"

Terri dropped down speaking softly."I brought them, I thought they would be needed if your current form was to be reversed.."

Kakarot blinked before speaking"Oh? Wow thanks it saves us the trouble of finding them again..But these ones won't do it.."

Terri smirked before speaking softly"No they will not, but if you wish for the black star balls to no longer be scattered through the universe I believe the dragon can grant that.."

Kakarot blinked before nodding"I get it, why didn't we think of that wow that's great! Ha ha ha thanks!"

Terri nodded slowly before his tail flicked"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kakarot nodded speaking"Arise Shenron!" The sky darkened lightning crackling as the mighty dragon appeared coming from the dragon balls lowering his head to speak."You who have summoned me, what is your wish?"

Kakarot grinned waving one hand"Hey Shenron! I've got a wish Can you make it so that the black star dragon balls no longer scatter through the universe?!"

The moment of truth in more then one way. Terri had his suspicions if the Dragon was able to he'd be proven correct. If not either way he'd get his mind working on another wish. The dragon's head raised slightly red eyes gleaming before he spoke once gain."So it shall be, your wish is granted.." With that the dragon balls glowed as the dragon spoke"Until next time.." With that the dragon balls shot off all but one which Terri caught hold of before tossing it down to Kakarot who caught it."...For sentimental reasons.."

Kakarot stared at the ball in his hand noticing it was the four star ball. A small smile coming before he went to get the black star dragon balls. After this wish he'd ask them to be sealed away.

In his adult form his tail was bigger he noticed. Not only that it was so much thicker. Kakarot's mouth curving in a slight smile as the silent saiyan leaned against the look out wall."...Since they will not leave earth the earth will not explode..That was the purpose of my proposed wish."

Kakarot nodded slowly speaking"Smart thinking on your part."

A small smile would come before the green haired saiyan spoke."..My name is Terri.."

"Wow you have an earth name too?! Did you come here as a child to?"

"That's right.. But I want you to do something for me, When you get to Vegetasai visit the royal palace.."

"Thats an odd request, but why?"

"..Someone is waiting for you there..Someone who only you can heal..Someone who's heart is shattered into pieces.."

"Who? "

"...Your a smart man Kakarot you figure it out I'm not going to tell you everything..Thats not my job..Go I gave you what you need..You want to save everyone? Then save the one who's heart is shattered..To do so you will have to become your true self..."

With that the green haired saiyan slipped off quietly leaving the now adult Kakarot to himself. What could the green haired saiyan have meant when he said that? Save someone's heart? Become his true self? Who was his true self? His mouth curved in a frown as he stood. It was thought that was born from it. Who was he? Was he Goku? What was a name nothing but a title others gave one. Vegeta and this saiyan called him Kakarot.

Both in their own way insisted that's who he was. Another title another mask. But there was something that had always felt off about himself. In the back of his mind and heart he knew he was someone else. There was someone else who lurked. First it was to super saiyan then from that he made the jump to super saiyan four.

Standing there in that form he realized something. It was his saiyan instinct that made him this way. The burning power he felt it was all there. The rage at being tamed the want, no need to feel free. To feel the power singing through his veins. The thrill of battle. He was no longer simply Goku he'd become Kakarot.

Fingers flexed as he spoke"Prince Vegeta lets go home..Leave Gohan with his mother..He's a Demi he won't fit in with others..With our kind.."

Vegeta raised one brow before nodding slowly"Fine clown"

The eyes that turned to the prince burned with pride."...I am a third class..But I would like respect for what I've done.."

Vegeta stared silently a moment before nodding slowly"Alright Kakarot just don't get a big head."

hurrying to Capsule Corp the two Saiyans loaded up in the dead of night and left. They both were of the same mind to go home. Back to where they belonged.

The green haired saiyan remained on earth taking over to protect it as the two saiyans left.

For months they were in space going to the old space their planet was. Vegeta thought the Saiyan was full of it. Leading them on a wild goose chase. Imagine the surprise of the royal when they found it. Floating spinning looking like a ruby from a distance. Vegeta's eyes opened wide in shock speaking quietly"Wha what When?!" Kakarot smirked his tail giving a flick as he stood next to the Royal."What's wrong Vegeta? Worried your father will be dead?"

Vegeta turned his head glaring"That's a rotten thing to say Kakarot.. Frieza killed my father how could I expect him to be there.."

Kakarot was silent leaving the ship in his normal form. There was no reason to show off his trump card just in cast things got testy. Vegeta left the ship first as Kakarot stood watching quietly. These were his people? Such a turn out was unexpected. The cheering crowd went silent as Kakarot made his way down the walk way of the ship. Hitting the ground with one foot they watched curiously Elite and Lower class alike. The prince paid it no mind used to Kakarot's high power level, but instead nervously walked into the palace. He dreaded going further stopping in front of the door only to back into Kakarot who'd followed him."What are you waiting for Vegeta.. Afraid he'll be there.. Or are you afraid he won't be?"

Vegeta scowled at the taller saiyan speaking" Quiet Kakarot! I'm just..Nervous that's all!"

Kakarot chuckled before speaking"Go on...Vegeta.."

Vegeta's tail puffed up snapping side to side"I will go when I am ready Clown!"

The low growl that came was enough to make Vegeta look up eyes going wide. Kakarot glared down speaking in a calm quiet voice."..I told you I did not want to be called that again.."

Vegeta glared as he spoke"...I apologize Kakarot.."

The quiet smile was back in place once more before gently Kakarot pushed the prince forwards. "Nothing can be found out by just standing around..."

Vegeta hated to admit it but Kakarot was right. His logic for once was sound. A soft frown coming as Vegeta finally opened the doors.

There sitting on the royal throne was his royal highness King Vegeta.. And on the floor was his royal highness prince Vegeta fainted from shock. The young prince would have hit the ground if not for the arms that lifted him walking with him up to the throne steps. King Vegeta raised one brow looking down at the third class that laid his son down gently.

"...What is the meaning of this?! My son.. Who are you?" The king's eyes were on Kakarot who stood quietly speaking."My name is Kakarot, and I am a third class.."

The king frowned before speaking"I thank you for bringing my son home Kakarot..You should go and see to your self the prince will be tended to.."

Kakarot nodded before walking away quietly heading out into the city after asking a few times in halting Saiyan he found the third class section..

This was weird very odd these people should not be walking around. They should not be here they were destroyed weren't they? Yet here in front of his eyes were Saiyans walking around talking laughing telling jokes. He couldn't believe it but his senses told him they were...

Author note:

I'm making an attempt for a pairing not always seen though I like it. I just hope I can do the characters justice -bites nails-

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Terri all others belong to their respective owners.


	2. To shatter a lie

Disclaimer: Don't own it I'm just borrowing the oddest pair but damned if they aren't an interesting one. Author's note. Sorry to have it up in front BUT This contains lemoney goodness so if your under the age of 18 leave now or forever hold your peace. This is a first attempt at a lemon and by all means flames will be laughed at and shared with my friends and mate so read on. PS Enjoy Nat-chan -Grins- this one's for you :3

This was paradise Kakarot thought sitting up top the building looking down over the city. He'd yearned for this simple freedom. Not having to completely blend in to be free. He craved it like a thirsting man craved water. On earth he could not find it no matter where he went. Something always held him back told him he could not.

He had his suspicions on it but now he was certain of what it was.

His mouth curved in a smirk as he looked out down below where the training fields where watching the soldiers rush around. Drills more and more drills. A soft chuckle came as the red furred Kakarot lay in the sun enjoying himself. Hearing a loud yelling he looked down there was something going on below. Then behind the long flowing red cape he saw it. Perfection his eyes narrowing as he looked at him. His royal Highness King Vegeta Kakarot's tongue darting out to taste the air. Oh what perfection this was.

Kakarot's eyes narrowed his tail lashing side to side in quiet agitation as he watched. Soon the younger saiyan was pacing. That scent was not a dominant scent he'd smelled enough to know the difference. He crouched one hand resting on the roof of the palace his eyes on the king who was currently yelling at someone. He watched this as the king finished up his rant and walked into the palace Kakarot sat his legs folded his tail hanging down.

He was curious he had to know. What was this scent that riled him up so much?

He'd move quietly through the palace through the halls towards the throne room. He just needed to get a look. A single look in would do wonders. He got his chance when a saiyan guard walked out. He knew that guard it was Raditz. An amused look came before Kakarot put one finger to his own forehead quietly vanishing appearing up above the throne room watching below. The scent was much stronger here. His head lowering as he watched the King attempting to get his work done. The council loathed the third class Kakarot could tell. His father was a third class commander he mused. This meant his father got less rights then some of the elites. His mouth curving in a frown as he sat on the railing watching. Then he got an evil expression he figured out the scent.

The king though perfect and dominating looking in poise and words was not what he appeared. The long thick tail curved around one leg as he sat letting his fingers soothe the fur in a contemplative way. What did it mean? He could figure nothing out from here he'd stare down at the king his eyes narrowed. He could not place it. Why would someone lie about their own nature? Something bothered him about it. He could not shake the feeling of it his mouth curving in a frown as he sensed rather then saw the figure behind the throne. He watched them get closer to the king. An ominous growl left his mouth and like a bolt of lightning Kakarot was on the figure as soon as he saw the flash of a blade. His Jaws found the mans arm and he broke it nearly severing the limb. Landing neatly behind the throne he quickly snapped the man's neck letting the body gently touch the ground.

Stepping from behind the throne he stood quietly as the council's eyes widened. An intruder in the royal throne room? And a third class none the less. Howls of outrage calls for the guards coming. An even louder yell split the throne room as the King yelled."SILENCE! What is the meaning of this?!"

Kakarot moved dragging the body before gently laying it at the king's feet an elegant bow coming as he spoke softly."He was going to harm you my king...I sought only to protect you nothing more.." The king was amused by this. Such a simple statement no pretty words no nothing. He fought to keep the smile from coming but finally the king released a small smirk speaking."You your Bardock's boy Kakarot aren't you? How was your mission on Earth?"

Kakarot spoke quietly his body relaxed as he leaned against the arm rest of the throne. "It was..Long..I don't want to go back.. The people there are not worth purging it would be a waste of saiyan talent.. As it is their killing their own planet the way they are going.. It's my advice to just leave them alone.."

The king thought about this for a moment speaking."You do not believe that the planet is profitable?"

Kakarot stared at the king before leaning down."...They are the makers of their own destruction..Three saiyans died there..Do not sentence any more to death.."

The king leaned back in his throne quiet before he spoke"This council meeting is over..Kakarot please stay.."

He could not say he was surprised the king would tell him to stay, because he wasn't. He knew what would happen. He was surprised at the gentle fingers that delicately touched his fur. It was intimate and both knew it. Kakarot allowed it though considering how very few touched his fur despite his friendly and warm nature. Deep within that Saiyan's mind was a ferocious and eager side. Amber eyes regarded the king watching as those ungloved fingers stroked ruffling then soothing the fur before a loud purr came. Kakarot speaking in a throaty voice."My king unless you have want to be molested on that throne leave it be.."

The king raised one brow speaking"You dare to say that to your king?!"

Kakarot smirked speaking softly"At least I gave fair warning, what you chose to do with it is your business not mine.."

The king glared as Kakarot stood silent not imposing but not allowing the king to intimidate him either. This bothered the king his mouth curling in a frown as he spoke"I don't want problems out of you Kakarot. I was merely curious as to the softness of the fur was all."

Kakarot's eyes narrowed as he moved his legs on either side of the king's thighs himself firmly planted. Both hands gripping the king's hair as he spoke."I AM not fooled Vegeta...You play a dangerous game once a month and we both know that YOU Are in heat.."

The king paled with each word till he heard the last four words. His cheeks went crimson as he spoke"What!? How could you possibly it could have been anyone!"

Kakarot was gentle fur like silk sliding along the king's chin as his tail brushed underneath it."We both know your not being honest..Not with your self not with anyone..does it bother you to be submissive?"

Every lie every little thing he'd told to protect himself shattered as the king Stared into warm honey amber eyes. Kakarot had just broken every line of defense he had. Gentle ungloved fingers teased through the king's hair as Kakarot spoke."Who told you it wasn't ok to be submissive..that you could not rule a kingdom if you where one?"

The king sputtered but this close he could smell that spiced scent of a dominant it tickled his nose making his hormones rage. The king sucked in a breath speaking"I want you out of my throne room Kakarot.."

"No..."

"No?! Are you defying the wish of your King?"

"..No I am defying the wish of a liar I will not abide by telling a lie.." Kakarot's mouth crushed into the king's with almost bruising force his fingers behind the king's head keeping the royal where he wanted him. For a moment the king struggled within his lie before he relaxed.

Kakarot's kiss gentled when he felt that his tongue darting out to brush against the king's lower lip as if asking. The king thought a moment before slowly letting his mouth open. Kakarot's tongue tangling with the king's as he purred loudly.

The king let out the softest of whimpers before his hands gripped Kakarot's shoulder. It was like silk the fur against his hands. Kakarot drew back after a very heated duel speaking in a husky voice."...Tell me..Does this make you any less of a king?"

Vegeta blinked before glaring"what?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Kakarot's eyes closed as he spoke"Have I doing this made you any less of a king?"

The king looked stunned for a moment. Kakarot in an odd way had a point. He was still king no one was getting ready to yell at him. Warm amber eyes opened as Kakarot's thumbs ran over the king's cheeks."..You are a very confused submissive..You are so afraid of being yourself that it hurts my nose to smell it..Every one else may turn a blind eye and allow you to get away with it, but I will not.. "

The king's mouth curved in a frown as Kakarot spoke."I will not allow you to disgrace yourself like that.." Vegeta glared speaking"What?! Who do you think you are that you may-" The king didn't get his words out as Kakarot slowly ground into the lap he sat on. The king's breathing hitched a squeak coming out instead of a word. A patient smile coming as Kakarot spoke."...You know who I am.." The King grit his teeth as he glared at the smiling figure in his lap. The thumbs did not stop their soothing play if anything they moved into the king's hair soothing the scalp smoothing the ruffled hair. "...Stop that..." The words were quiet tinged with sadness as the king glared. Kakarot's eyes opened as he spoke in return."No..I am not letting you have your way. I am not letting you hide up here in this throne, YOU Are a submissive who has gone into heat who needs tending.. I am a dominant who is strong enough to handle you..With out strength you don't need someone forcing you into your nature..You need coaxing. For someone to tell you it's alright."

The king stared at this creature that walked into his throne room now sitting in his lap. How? How could someone who didn't even know him, know him so well? The king was not ready to give up though and in a sneaky move gripped that red furred tail before Kakarot's tail coiled around his wrists."..That was a very underhanded move Vegeta...Luckily I worked out that issue though with Vegeta's help. Your son is quite smart about things like that..I just wanted to see if you'd be stupid enough to put your hands where they could get caught.." And with that he ground once more into the king's lap making the king gasp tilting his head back at the torture that was happening. Each thrust into his lap sending bright sparking pleasure up his spine.

The king finally let out the smallest whine Kakarot had ever heard before finally pleading verbally."Please st..Stop that..." Kakarot stilled instantly though he did not move his tail from the king's wrists"...Very well...Behave yourself then.." The king gave a small hesitant nod before Kakarot purred gently"Good..Now if I let your hands go are you going to behave with them?" The king nodded slowly before he felt Kakarot nuzzle his neck"What was that Vegeta?" Vegeta shivered before speaking"Yes Kakarot..I will behave.." Kakarot's tail slowly released the king's wrists before he allowed it to brush under the king's chin once more."..Good then I'll have this free for more pleasurable things won't I?"

Vegeta frowned before speaking"Kaka" Once more Kakarot cut him off one finger against the king's lips stealing any words the other might have had before he leaned so he was nose to nose with the king speaking."I said..Behave Vegeta and I meant it..BEHAVE" The last word in the sentence a deep ominous growl to it. Vegeta had never heard any dominant growl like that. It startled him into silence before he felt Kakarot's lips over his own tasting devouring the king's air and lips stealing the air from his lungs practically. It curled his toes and left him panting red faced as he felt Kakarot draw back."...Good...You will listen to me because I am going to do what they can not..I am going to take you right here on this throne..I am going to make you whine plead and beg...And I will make you love every minute of it.."

The king's eyes widened before He felt Kakarot's hands clench and pick him up it was a squeak that came as he felt the large hands knead the flesh of his buttocks just below the tail. Sensitive area there they both knew the resulting moan that came testament to it entirely. Thumbs moved hooking the bottoms as he pulled them down he distracted the fussing king below him with another deep breath stealing kiss. The king mewled as Kakarot's fingers wrapped around his leanth pumping the King slowly. It was torture glorious hot torment. It sent pleasure tingling up his spine as he felt Kakarot's tongue lick the side of his neck sharp teeth teasing the flesh as he let out a loud mewl of pleasure. Kakarot was right he was denying his own nature. His limbs splaying out as the boots went followed by the bottoms. The king was bare Kakarot poised between his limbs amber eyes narrowed as he spoke"This is MINE all of it.."

The king let out a startled gasp of air as he felt Kakarot clench his neck with those sharp teeth. Vegeta's eyes rolling back as he felt the pin pricks of pain his hips twitching slightly. Kakarot used that Moment to get his hand underneath Vegeta's hips lifting the other without breaking the grip his teeth had. Pleasure and pain mingled the king never sure which was which. Kakarot neatly sending his own boots flying with the practiced ease of a fighter on the run. His bottoms following suit as he let the Sash drop from his tail coiling the furred appendage around Vegeta's tail slowly coaxing the strained appendage loose. Slowly the king's tail curled with his own as the king's hands rested on Kakarot's chest. Kakarot rested one hand on the others back side fingers teasing at the most intimate spot as he released the king's neck"Vegeta quit lying to yourself..I'm not hurting you, your enjoying this..Even the pain.." Vegeta flushed before he'd hide his face in that silky fur mumbling something. Kakarot's fingers did not pause in their stroking before the king finally whined thrusting back into them. He couldn't take that teasing of such an intimate area. It was too much for him. Kakarot had won they both knew it eager light kisses dotted that flesh of the king's neck as one finger worked it's self within the king's most intimate of spots drawing a surprised moan from the Royal's lips.

It was like playing a fine instrument one did not just pick it up and play. The strings had to be teased the sounds needed to be found. One finger became two stretching searching for something within. The king's hips bucked as Kakarot found a spot his fingers shifting to thrust into it repeatedly making the king mewl with each thrust. It was sublime the king leaking as he cursed his tormentor. Kakarot smiled through it though knowing he had to be patient he had to break the king's stubborn will. Finger's flexed drawing over that bundle of nerves before Vegeta finally let out a howl"PLEASE! Kaka stop torturing me!"

The use of such a familiar title of his name left the third class saiyan chuckling as he thrust into his new mate. The king's tail coiled around Kakarot's thigh as he felt the first thrust in. It sent shivers up his spine the other wasn't letting him adjust the pain blended with the pleasure in a oddly pleasing way. Kakarot's hands held the king's hips as he thrust into that hot body under his own. A heated growl coming as he latched onto the king's neck once more making the man's escape from him impossible. He'd whine as Kakarot thrust into him harder. That silky tail coiled around the king's leanth moving up and down squeezing as it went. Vegeta was almost undone Kakarot's tail curling around the king's leanth squeezing rhythmically now.

The king was so close so very close One hand moved from his hips Fingers curling around the king's leanth to pump in time with the thrusting. Vegeta could no longer take such torment and just as Kakarot said he loved it. A howl of pleasure coming as the king found his release. Kakarot smirked bringing his hand up to lick it clean as he spoke."...Geta I told you..I won't let you lie any longer.."


	3. To Shatter The Law

It had been a few weeks after He'd claimed Vegeta, Kakarot was learning more from his mate on things. Kakarot had become a frequent visitor to the throne room his presence was never turned away by the king. The council wondered why the younger saiyan was allowed such a rare freedom. Today Kakarot stood quietly next to the throne his arms folded looking like a statue though the council knew just how quick and deadly that relaxed form could be. They dared not pull anything with him there they learned this lesson from the would be assassin he'd dispatched so easily. The king seemed soothed by the younger saiyan's presence as he sat and listened to them. Kakarot's tail flicking side to side drew the king's gaze before one hand reached out tweaking the tip. Kakarot's head turning as he faced the bored looking royal. One brow raising as Kakarot leaned down bending to hear what the king was saying. A chuckle coming before one hand rose fingers threading gently into the king's hair brushing the ebony strands. The council looked on at attention at this whispers coming before Kakarot smirked lightly leaning down. No one knew what was said but it made their king blush. A soft chuckle coming again before Kakarot took his quiet pose once more.

These were not the actions of a bodyguard as they thought. These where the intimate sharing of two mates. Kakarot did not force the king to do anything his mate did not want to do. The king knew this but sometimes his younger mate could be a bit much. The council spoke of the elites between the two this was a touchy subject and Vegeta knew it. Kakarot's parents where an elite and the third class commander Bardock. So Vegeta knew that class had nothing to do with level. Kakarot himself had the ability to be an elite at the playing field he was now. He proved it by taking out four elites on the training grounds.

Vegeta's thoughts broken by the soft growl that came from beside him. Vegeta raised one brow looking over to his mate who blinked looking down."..."

Kakarot looked up out the window before leaning to nuzzle his mate speaking in a whisper"Geta behave I'm going to go eat lunch.."

A nip to one royal ear before Kakarot quietly walked out. He understood the king's duty to work though today he thought he'd surprise his mate. Going home he quietly made his lunch before packing some of it up in a container carrying it with him. He'd remembered doing this with his children when they forgot their lunches. A small smile coming before he wiped the look from his face. The scene in front of him was slowly starting to get on his nerves. A third class was yet again being bullied by an elite. Kakarot's mouth curling in a frown before he could finally ignore it no longer and with one hit he knocked the elite out cold. A glare given to the fallen elite before he spoke."...Go home miss..."

The frightened third class nodded her head quickly before running away. Kakarot's face was calmed by the time he'd gotten back to his mate. But the thought was still fresh in his mind. His mouth had a line to it that normally wasn't there. Vegeta raised one brow as one of the council members moved aside for the young saiyan who walked past with a soft"Thank you..."

The council member nodding quietly settling back into place. The others either pretended not to notice Kakarot or sneered at the young saiyan after a few moments of quietly prompting Kakarot let out a loud growl.

"Move...Or I move you.."

"What?! How dare you third class!"

Vegeta was silent raising one brow wondering what his fair tempered mate was going to do curiously watching. Vegeta was not disappointed by his mate either.

"I'll give you one last request.."

"..Hmph hold your tongue boy.."

"...Fine I gave you ample opportunity.."

As Kakarot just simply pushed his way through rather rudely one council member chuckled softly behind his hand. It was about time someone showed them they weren't going to be pushed around. The elderly council member had seen much in his years. And in the span of a few weeks he watched the king go from a repressed easily intimidated boy to a confident man. Dark eyes closed as the council member looked the other way so to say.

The other council members busy wagging their tongues made the king smirk as Kakarot slowly turned after one particular statement his eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Kakarot reached back retrieving from his tail the lunch he'd brought his mate setting the warm meal in his mate's lap with a gentle kiss he turned speaking.

"I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to listen to this..I'm going to say this once and only once..I'll speak up since you couldn't hear me obviously the first time.."

Taking a breath Kakarot spoke loudly."I am not going to sit and listen to you blow hot air about me..I wanted through I asked nicely..Perhaps next time to get to MY mate I'll have to use force seeming as unless someone is using force you don't get it.."

The council members were outraged all but one old saiyan who chuckled walking forwards.

"Hey kid lean down this old back of mine gets cranky in the heat.."

Kakarot chuckled at the old saiyan's tone before leaning down listening.

"Don't mind them..Bunch of gossipers that lot..Don't let them push you around kiddo.."

The old council member patted Kakarot's head before moving back into his place with Kakarot's assistance. Moving back to the throne Kakarot was silent watching his mate eat listening to the council members propose laws when he noticed something.

The old council member was requesting laws for the third class but he was always out talked by the smooth youngsters. Kakarot tipped his head keen ears listening in as the elder spoke"in twenty years these boys took a good system and completely ruined it..Wish someone would out talk them for once.."

Kakarot's brow rose his tail snapping side to side before he spoke"What was that Vegeta?"

The king raised his brow before gripping his mate's belt pulling Kakarot closer to him speaking."I asked what has you agitated Kaka.."

Kakarot knelt his arms on the arm rest speaking quietly."They do.. That old man has been asking for twenty years for something and with your permission I'd like to grant his request Geta.."

Vegeta's brow rose as he smirked waving one hand"..The council will now recognize my mate.."

The old council member raised his head curiously listening as Kakarot spoke a chuckle coming from the old man as he listened.

"Funny I don't think the third class have enough for this purposed tax.. It sounds to me like you just want to make them even more poor.."

"What do you know of politics boy let your elders talk!"

The smirk that came before Kakarot spoke made his mate flush but Vegeta said nothing putting his hand up to cover his cheek hiding it.

"Elders.. Have you gone senile in old age? Can saiyans even do that I wonder? Because I'm seeing a classic example of it right here.. You can not tax someone something they do NOT have it doesn't work like that!"

Kakarot's arms folded behind himself as he spoke."I purpose the elites are taxed for once in their spoiled pampered irresponsible lives.."

Cries of outrage came before Kakarot let out a roar all on his own surprising even the king as Kakarot's fists clenched." SILENCE! I will not take disrespect like that!"

The council was shocked into silence other then one old man who was merrily chuckling. Someone had finally shut those flapping jaws. Tears coming from the old mans eyes before he composed himself. Getting dirty looks from a few he just gave a humble smile waving one hand towards Kakarot who spoke.

"On my way here I witnessed a third class being pushed around by an elite..I saw other elites laughing about this behavior..Laughing! I was disgusted! Those with power should protect the weak..These are our people being pushed around!"

Kakarot swallowed before speaking in a soft cold voice."I Will not stand back and allow things like that to happen in the third class area when I Could prevent it.. I am warning you gentlemen right now if things do not change there is going to be a medical ward full of injured Elites.."

"Who are you to do such a thing?!"

Kakarot smirked before looking to his mate a flick of his tail given. Dark eyes almost begging the king permission a snort coming, before Vegeta looked the other way his tail tip giving the most subtle wags up and down as if saying yes as if you needed to ask.

That was all he needed to see his fists clenching as Kakarot's power level sparked wrapping him in a nimbus of red rich energy. Red fur spouting forth his hair lengthening black locks tumbling in the fury of his energy. There he stood tall proud and highly amused at the looks of shock on the council members faces. The long thick red tail flicked behind him showing his amusement before he turned leaning to nuzzle his mate with a purr fingers resting in the king's hair as he leaned planting a deep kiss on his mate who let out a purr of pleasure before Kakarot turned walking back out one arm raising as he pointed at the council."I Have killed Frieza..I have killed Kooler..I Have faced a mechanical Kooler..

I have faced The Big Getty Star and I have won with the help of Vegeta's own son...

I won his respect..YOU have persecuted hated and feared your own people..

I have every right with this power to do with as I PLEASE which is protecting the innocent who have done absolutely nothing to deserve this torment.."

The council members sputtered not knowing what to say to such a simple statement. It was Kakarot's choice on what to use his power for. It was his choice to stand up and believe in something. There was no law against it. A few of the younger saiyans sulking before the old council member spoke up clapping his hands."Ahh good words Son of Bardock, your father would be proud were he here."

"Oh he's here alright...I was gonna drag this brat of mine home to clean up the kitchen he left a mess..." All eyes turned resting on the almost identical version of Kakarot who had walked in hearing his son. A proud smile on his face as Bardock spoke" You make your old man proud boy...Now get home and clean the damn kitchen.."

Kakarot's face paled before he nodded quickly nuzzling his mate a good bye he quickly left the throne room walking back with his father who spoke amusedly.

"Did you really knock that elite's block off as Rosa said you did?"

Kakarot blinked looking to his father speaking"I knocked out an elite yes...But who's Rosa?"

Bardock chuckled before speaking"She's the pub owners daughter in the third class area..I and your mother go there sometimes to get out of the house..."

"Ahh Then yes I did I couldn't stand by and watch her get hurt like that."

Bardock chuckled softly patting his cub's head speaking"Who ever raised you brat did a good job...Wish I could have met him at least once."

"..He was a good man..He died long ago but I named my son after him.."

"No way you have a brat?! Where's he been hiding?"

"...I left him on earth, he's a Demi I didn't want him hurt for something he couldn't help.."

"Ahh I see, Too bad would have liked to meet my grand cub once.."

"Gohan is..Highly intelligent very focused on his school work.."

Bardock raised one brow speaking"A scholar? Interesting haven't been too many of those in Saiyan history.."

"I'm proud of him, he wants to be a doctor so he can help people."

"Low power?"

"No, no Gohan is strong for his age very strong." Kakarot's face getting a proud smile before he spoke."He's able to turn super Saiyan two and Mystic Saiyan.."

Bardock smirked as he spoke"Chip off the old block I'd say.."

Kakarot nodded before walking in starting to clean on the kitchen thinking quietly. His son had a life a mother who loved him and a father who was proud of him. Besides if he really wanted to he could just find his son's Ki and use instant transmission. He'd go and visit on his son's birthday. Which was in a few more months. He'd have to mention it to Vegeta it would give him a excuse to see his mate outside of the throne room.

The next day dawned early for Kakarot a jaunt to the palace after an early breakfast the kitchen cleaned this time before he left. He didn't need his father coming and embarrassing his mate. Slipping into the palace he'd prowl up the halls following his mate's scent into the large royal chambers. A smile coming as he saw his mate laying in bed sound asleep. It was tempting to slide in with him get a little more sleep. Kakarot was still a little tired. A gentle nuzzle woke his mate who blinked at him sleepily letting out a soft growl at being awakened before seeing his gentle mate. Vegeta raised one brow as Kakarot slipped his boots off sliding into bed curling around him. A smirk coming as the king spoke"This is a pleasant surprise Kakarot.." Kakarot let out a quiet yawn speaking"Just want a little bit more sleep...Mmm...comfy bed.." A lazy quiet purr coming put the still tired king asleep as well as the sweet intoxicating scent of his sleepy mate..


	4. To Shatter The Boundaries

King Vegeta turned over expecting to see the wall instead his mate lay there. He wondered when the other had snuck in but didn't mind it his mouth curving in a rare smile. He watched the rise and fall of his mate's chest watched the movement of eyes behind the lids. His fingers reaching out to run over the smooth curve of his mate's chest. A soft purr coming from his asleep mate emboldened by this the king climbed on top of his mate warm amber eyes opening the red line around them only enhancing a wild beauty about them. Vegeta's fingers going into the silky black locks as his mate's hands came up resting on Vegeta's hips. The soft sleepy tone of his mate coming."Geta what are you doing?"

"Nothing Kaka I'm just.." Vegeta trailed off as his mate's hands slid up resting on his shoulders. This was something they both knew he shouldn't be doing. For him to be on top like this it meant he was challenging dominance of his mate. Kakarot his loving mate Vegeta had his suspicions on their mating. Kakarot spoke softly leaning up shifting his body without disrupting his mate's balance."You are exploring something aren't you?"

It was like clockwork Vegeta didn't need to ask he didn't need to tell. Kakarot knew it surprised Vegeta sometimes how preceptive his mate could be. Vegeta was lucky though, he was lucky his mate was so sweet natured so protective. Kakarot's lips resting against his neck as the king sighed softly. True mates so rare so special. Thoughts feelings, nothing was hidden when the two focused. They felt rather then saw, they knew without needing to be told.

Vegeta, had his suspicions and this only proved it. The king's eyes closing as he sighed. The gentle love he was being shown it washed away the doubts of the past. To be totally accepted and loved for who he was not a title, not a rank. All the years he spent trying to be something he wasn't, trying to be someone he could never be. With Kakarot he didn't have to be in charge, he didn't have to be strong. Vegeta didn't even realize he was crying the tears just started coming.

No words were needed, Kakarot knew what was needed. He stayed his arms curling around his mate as Vegeta cried. It was like a dam breaking, all of the sadness and pain he'd felt was just released all at once. Gentle fingers soothed the king's pain it was so good to feel someones hands on him knowing it was alright. Nothing needed to be said, but Kakarot said it anyways surprising Vegeta."Shhh Geta it's alright I'm here..Let it out, let it all out."

Vegeta choked his throat attempting to rebel, before Kakarot's lips touched it as he spoke"Shh Just let it go.." That was all the encouragement his mind and body needed. That proud king broke sobbing in the arms of his mate. The years of dealing with all he had it finally broke. Kakarot's lips moving to rest against Vegeta's forehead as he spoke"It's alright Aijin.. It's alright..."

Vegeta blinked leaning back"What?!" Kakarot smiled brushing his mate's tears away with one hand"..It means lover..It's earth language forget I said anything.."

"No, I'd never heard it before you startled me.."

Truth, honesty it was what they shared. A small smile coming before Kakarot spoke"Lay back for me..Aijin.."

Vegeta, did not hesitate though he wondered what his mate had in mind. Fingers drifting down, pleasantly rubbing sore muscles from the long hours spent sitting. Vegeta purred going limp letting his mate do as he pleased. A chuckle coming before the king went red faced looking up"What.."

Kakarot spoke softly" I need to undress you Aijin.. That's all I'm doing I'm just getting to the skin."

Vegeta raised one brow allowing it before he felt something put on his skin."Kaka what?" The king was gently cut off as Kakarot spoke"Just lay back and relax.." A gentle warming sensation started over his skin the oil being put on the culprit for it. Vegeta's eyes closing as he spoke"Ka..ka..Ohh gods.." Kakarot smiled, but said nothing letting his fingers work the king's kinks out. His mate needed to feel good, HE wanted to do this for him. It took a while, but finally Kakarot had the king asleep once more. A soft smile coming as he sat, his mate's head in his lap his fingers smoothing through Vegeta's hair.

In the morning when the prince came to talk to his father about something he stared in amazement at what he saw. One brow raising before Kakarot spoke"..Ouji sama... Problem?"

"Your speaking the earth tongue here? Shocking, but no I just came to speak to my father.." Prince Vegeta, was cautious with Kakarot now. He didn't know what to expect now from the third class. He'd shattered so many boundaries and laws it was just unheard of. Prince Vegeta watched Kakarot's tail brush against his father's tail saw his father's appendage curl around it squeezing gently, before the king sat up a tired look coming.

"Yes Vegeta what is it..."

"Father you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes come here Vegeta sit with us.."

The prince came sitting on the royal bed staring at his father curiously, waiting for his sire to speak. The king took a breath before speaking."Vegeta what do you think of Kakarot?"

The prince blinked part of him wanted to say he was a moron, part of him wanted to say he was trash. Then another part wanted to say he was a good man, a good person. The three sides doing war within before he felt a gentle hand on his head. Opening his eyes the prince noticed it wasn't his father's hand, but Kakarot's hand."..It's ok Vegeta you can say it.."

Surprise was written on the prince's face before he spoke"Honestly the man can be a moron, and a third rate idiot when he wants to be, but he's a good man.."

The king nodded speaking softly"he's not a moron, Vegeta he's a simple man he doesn't need pretty words to get his point across.."

The prince frowned not understanding, before Kakarot spoke"I don't need words to get my point across..A look a touch..Those are what I sometimes use."

The prince was silent thinking about this as he spoke"I see.. Perhaps, you are more Saiyan then I thought Kakarot."

A warm smile came as Kakarot spoke"Really? Cause honestly I was a little afraid, you'd blow your top Vegeta.."

The prince scowled, before speaking" Don't get a big head Kakarot it was one compliment!"

With the prince's acceptance of their union the king and Kakarot mated completely.

The royal family grew slowly, but surely out of the council's hold. The ranks dissolved there was only saiyan or nonsaiyan there was no need to segregate any more. The planet was united stronger then ever with this. The people of the planet were happy, but there were battles here and there of other races trying to gain power or resources. This was the Saiyan planet though it was their home. What was once shattered beyond repair was made whole again. Both the planet and it's people where repaired.

Author's note:

When writing this my muse was the biggest pain in my head. I think he feels that he's not getting enough attention. God knows when I'm writing he's got the biggest mouth.. Anyways this is the end for the shattered line I hope every one has enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer:

Yes I know I forgot the one for the chapter before this that's my bad I was in such a hurry to post it I completely forgot. So here it is I don't own it I don't want to be sued I don't own much I swear.

Extra note:

If it's possible please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it, you don't have to do so but it helps in my writing if people tell me what they do and don't like. Now if your flaming because its a yaoi story don't bother I've seen it before so I already know. People are entitled to their tastes just as I am my own. If you read through it though and then decide to flame me, the question that comes to my mind is if you sat through it and read it, what gives you the right to flame me when there's a back button that could be used to simply leave the story?

For those who review thank you very much in advance.


End file.
